


DON'T DO IT, STUART!

by lila_luscious1



Series: WILLING TO TRY [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Accusations of Racism, BIG BLOW UP, Conflict, Developing Relationship, F/M, I'm Sorry, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, Screaming Fit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Paterson and Stuart have a fight...a BIG ONE





	1. I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [gena_moe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gena_moe/gifts), [dontjudgeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [wicca7002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicca7002/gifts), [FoxoftheDesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxoftheDesert/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).

> CHAPTER 1-PATTERSON AND STUART  
CHAPTER 2-PATTERSON AND STUART  
CHAPTER 3-PATTERSON AND STUART  
" "-ZAPATA AND READE  
CHAPTER 4-PATTERSON AND RICH DOT  
CHAPTER 5-ZAPATA AND STUART  
CHAPTER 6-PATTERSON AND STUART

As they're finishing their breakfast one morning,  
Paterson says to Stuart, "Hey...do you think anyone at  
the lab suspects (she motions with her hands) this?  
We've been pretty careful."

"Why do you ask? Did someone say something, make a face?,"  
Stuart wants to know.

"Nah...just wondering-but I DO prefer to keep us under-wraps for  
now...agreed?"

Stuart thinks about it, then replies, "No...so much...no I don't agree."

"And why not"?

"Why don't you tell me why it's gotta stay secret about us? You  
wanted to see what a Dark Man can do? (He does NOT sound  
happy)...

Stung, Paterson can't think of what to say for a few seconds...her  
chest hitches-her breath is like fire in her throat: all of the signs  
that she's about break into tears.

"H-H-How dare you", she whispers, and winces painfully. "If you're  
implying that I'm racist...how dare you!"

The Blonde tech wizard snatches her handbag, phone, and coffee...she  
starts to storm out...then whirls around, her index finger extended  
like the end of a spear. "How the FUCK can you intimate that there is  
a racial issue, or component to what we're doing here. That is BULLSHIT,  
Stuart! Fucking Bullshit! And you need to take that back, right now!"

Stuart stares at her, says nothing. After several rapid, deep breaths, Paterson  
shouts, "Then get the fuck out, if you won't apologize-get out of my condo!"

After slamming the door during her exit, she returns a few seconds later, wiping  
furious tears from her eyes and face. "You're so wrong about that...YOU ARE...  
we've been intimate like a dozen times...we're BONDING, I thought...you know  
what...you'd better think long and hard about what you're losing...lock the door when  
you leave." (And she's gone)...

Stuart, muttering to himself: "I think you done FUCKED UP, Stuart, My Man."


	2. AMENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart and Patterson both apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBC-BIG BLACK COCK

"Patterson..."

"Yeah."

"That run-sheet you asked for."

"Oh, right...thanks." Tosses the folder onto the file marked 'IN' on her workstation, the Blonde turns away.

********LATER********

Rapping his knuckles on the top of his GF's workstation table, Stuart says, "I going to eat."

"Wait up...I'll join you."

"O-kaay." _Whaaaaat! From Frosty to Not So Frosty_...

In a secluded table in the cafeteria, the couple sit and start eating. After a few moments, Patterson says,"Listen, I..."  
(at the same instant, Stuart has something to say): "The way I acted..."

"Go ahead."

"No, YOU."

"OK....if I EVER made a JOKE of some kind, or SAID SOMETHING, I don't known...however I made you feel that  
being with you has a racial component of any sort-I'm SO SORRY, BABE. I am...also-I over-reacted-I didn't mean any of that."

"I was wrong for even bringing the subject up, and I apologize for that. Of course I don't believe that you're racist. Racists rarely  
put the object of their disdain's BBC in their mouths." 

"Stuart Michael Strickland!

"I know, I know: 'TIMES UP!' "

"That is NOT NICE, Mister!"

"I'll make it up to you tonight."


	3. MAKING UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEX ALERT

****Patterson and Stuart****

The lovely Blonde contracts and relaxes her internal muscles, teasing Stuart's deeply buried, ebony pole with the warmth and wetness of  
her clasping vaginal sphincters. They say _I'M SORRY_in the best way possible. She whispers into his ear, and he rears back onto  
his strong haunches, and in a coordinated ballet of sorts, they are able to change positions (from missionary to 'cow-girl'); her hands braced on his  
muscled chest, Patterson lifts and lowers herself, po-going on the delightful 9" man-meat spearing her. She wants to cum hard and fast, and this  
is the position she'll most likely achieve her goal in...thank goodness for her Man's incredible stamina!

****Zapata and Reade****

Her shapely knees and thighs held high and spread wide, Tasha's dark, glistening eyes bore into Edgar's while lines up his fully-stiff, dusky  
and with one hard push buried it into her wet cunt. He slides in as deeply, but not as hard, as he can. His strokes are languid for the first ten minutes or so,  
seguing into more rapid, though still steady and well-targeted thrusts...the sexy Latina Beauty is 'built' for this, and matches him stroke for stroke...her back  
arches, and the pants and moans coming from between her clenched teeth are slightly animalistic, as are the the deep grunts and gusts of exertion her Partner  
makes...

*Mid-Town East*  
Patterson and Stuart continue the morning's intimacy by showering together. No sex...they've spent far too much time indulging themselves, and will need to  
rush a bit so as not to be late. Patterson prepares a quick breakfast, which they eat while bantering playfully in the kitchen. Bill Nye, the Science Guy, calls during  
their meal, and they chat with him for about five minutes before they REALLY need to dash...

*Mid-Town West*  
After a third bout of not quite so energetic love-making (after the previous, they'd 'sandwiched' a second go-around between that and this), they take a leisurely  
bath (together), and eat a protein-packed breakfast, since a trip to the NYO gym is in their plans. "Did you ever think that we'd be here, Reade? I didn't."  
Edgar admits that he'd day-dreamed about it, fantasized, imagined-but never thought the possibility existed. "I regret NOTHING, OK? Not a second, yeah?"

"Neither do I", he says, to her great relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: They used their last condom after the first coupling; one of Reade's 'swimmies' made it to  
the "goal-line"; it and one of Zapata's eggs is in the process of Embryogenesis (the early stages  
of human embryo fertilization.)


	4. ARE WE DOING THIS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of a drabble featuring Rich and Patterson (about the non-adoption)

\----RICH DOT COM----

Rich hasn't heard anything more from Patterson about the adoption process, and is debating whether  
to bring it up or not. Patterson appears to finally have gotten over David's death, and the Borden's soul-  
wrenching betrayal-her current love interest, Stuart Strickland, in Rich's estimation, has solved the Patterson-  
Rich co-adopting, co-parenting dilemma: that is likely dead in the water, with S.S. on the scene.

Once he catches-up with Patterson (during lunch), he does broach the subject. The Blonde apologizes profusely;  
she and Rich's foray into adopting, and co-parenting a Child (even possibly producing a baby the 'natural way')  
was left in limbo after She and Stuart became an item. Not wanting to 'kabosh' that budding romance, Rich didn't  
push the issue. Once the romance blossomed into the _co-habitation _ stage, that was sort of _that_  
Boston has finally agreed to a reconciliation, of sorts (they have a 'quasi-open' agreement to date outside the relationship.)

"Rich...with all that's been going on, it just completely escaped me that our plans to parent a child would be...so altered.  
I didn't mean to push that aside just because of my new relationship. I hope that you forgive me.

"C'mon, Blonde One. No need for apologies or beating yourself up. Life happens. I'm a Big Boy. If you have the chance to deliver  
rather than adopt, so be it. I'm cool with it, really. Who knows-Boston and I might ask you to surrogate for us, in the future."

"It's not just my decision, but I'm sure something can be worked out. I expect to be with Stuart for awhile-a long, long time, I hope...  
I can only promise that I'll keep it in mind whenever that time comes."

"Deal."


	5. TAKE CARE OF MY GIRL, STUART

Stuart has been meaning to speak with Zapata, ever since the afternoon his blonde girlfriend, "Patty",  
mentioned it at home three days ago...of course he wants to know why, and she explains that as her best  
and most protective friend, the Latina wants to know his "intentions" toward her. All of her Team Members  
are painfully aware of the damage caused by Borden's deceit, and the devastation wrought by David's murder.  
Having opened herself to the promise, and the possibilities, offered by this new "love". There'll be no "in your face"  
type of confrontation, nor an interrogation. With those assurances, Stuart agrees to speak to Zapata.

He runs into her in the lobby, and they walk together to the bank of elevators, where they stand off to one side, to afford  
some semi-privacy. "I like you, Stuart," Zapata begins. "I like you for Patterson. My concern is that the last two serious  
romances that she had ended horribly. We almost lost her, physically and emotionally, and that can't happen again-she won't  
make it. SO...if you reach the point where you no longer want to be with her, do it the right way. If you don't love her the way  
that she loves you, and she DOES LOVE YOU...I'm asking you to end it now. If so, God-speed."

"What a good friend you are, Tasha. Not GOOD-GREAT. Patterson is the most fortunate Blonde in New York to have back-up the  
way that your Team provides. I can guarantee that I won't add to any of that pain from the past. I won't let her down."

Beaming, Zapata gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Then: "HEY! Get your hands off of my Woman, Boi!" Reade comes up to the pair, having entered the building just then.

"Boss," Stuart says with a nod, holding out a closed fist, which Reade 'bumps' with his own.

"Boss," Zapata mimics, also extending her small fist.

He loops an arm about her waist, accepting her light welcome kiss on the lips, which she wipes away with her thumb, just as the  
elevator doors 'ping' open.


End file.
